<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family of Two by Movielover52</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104263">A Family of Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52'>Movielover52</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Prompto Argentum, Birthday Party, First Day of School, Gen, I can't get enough of dad Cor, Prompto has a crush on Ignis, Teasing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesomeness, baby Noctis is a bit of a brat, dad cor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:55:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27104263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cor rescued Prompto and decides to adopt him.<br/>Just a series of ficlets for Dad Cor Week</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum &amp; Cor Leonis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>151</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Cor Week 2020, Dad Cor Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Day 1- Baby's first words<br/>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “For the last time, I’m not adopting the kid.”</p><p>     Cor was starting to get a headache, which was a common occurrence when dealing with Clarus and Regis. Clarus was not as bad as the King, but he was no stranger to teasing the Immortal when he wanted to. Currently, they were trying to persuade him to adopt a child. The child in question was a baby that had been rescued from a lab in Niflheim. Cor was the one taking care of the boy since there wasn’t anyone else available to do so.</p><p>     It was only temporary until they could find suitable guardians. It wasn’t easy considering the boy’s origins. It was hard enough to get anyone to take in a Niff, but getting a Niff experiment adopted was proving to be exceedingly difficult. He didn’t know the exact details of what the child went through, but the baby seemed to be doing all right despite it all. Cor didn’t think he had ever seen anyone smile as much as the infant did.</p><p>     Though, the kid did not like to be left alone for long periods of time. That was why Cor had to bring him to work. Occasionally, the kid would be allowed to play with Noctis for a couple of hours, which gave Cor time to do things without interruption. Despite not being able to walk yet, him and the young Prince had hit it off right away.</p><p>     If Cor was honest with himself, he would admit that he had grown rather fond of the kid. Somehow, Regis had picked up on this and suggested that he raise the kid as his own. He even had gone as far as to recommend names, but Cor could not afford to grow attached to the child. After all, the two would go their separate ways eventually. Not to mention, he would be too busy with work to be a parent. The kid would be better off with someone else.</p><p>     “Come on, Cor, Altus seems quite fond of you,” Regis said.</p><p>     “I am <em> not </em>calling him that.”</p><p>     “Then pick a name already.”</p><p>     “No. His future adoptive family can handle that.”</p><p>     “Oh, come on, don’t act like you haven’t gone soft for him.”</p><p>     “I have not!”</p><p>     Regis raised an eyebrow as if he didn’t believe a word the Immortal had said. Cor had no idea why he ever put up with him. He looked over to Clarus.</p><p>     “I think you two would benefit from each other,” the Shield told him. Cor sighed. He looked over to where the child was playing with Noctis. The two of them were smacking toy cars together and laughing at the ruckus they made. He was such an energetic kid and deserved a real family. The Prince would be upset for a while when he had to lose his new friend. But it would be for the best.<br/>    “Da da!” Noctis exclaimed. He held his arms out, indicating that he wanted to be lifted up. Regis went over and picked the boy up. The blond infant saw this and pouted. He then looked at Cor and smiled as he held his arms out.</p><p>     “Da!”</p><p>     If Cor had been drinking water, he would have spat it all out. He hoped that he heard wrong.</p><p>     “Oh look, his first word, and I think he just called you dad,” Regis said.</p><p>     “No, he didn’t. He’s a baby. He was babbling as all babies do.”</p><p>     “Trust me. I’m an expert. He called you dad. Don’t you agree, Clarus?”</p><p>     “Agreed.”</p><p>     Cor rubbed his temples. The infant made an unhappy noise and was starting to pout again. Cor knew by the look on his face that he was about to start crying. Sighing, he went over and picked the kid up. The kid squealed in response.</p><p>     “You know what this means? You’re a dad now,” Regis teased.</p><p>     “I am not.”</p><p>     Cor didn’t want to continue this conversation, so he left the room while carrying the baby.</p><p>     “You can’t escape fatherhood!” Regis shouted at his retreating form.</p><p>
  <strike> ---- </strike>
</p><p>     Later that night, Cor was sitting on the couch with the baby on his lap. The infant was hugging a stuffed chocobo, and the Immortal ran his fingers through the child’s hair. The kid closed his eyes, seemingly enjoying the touch. It broke Cor’s heart to see him so happy to be touched so gently. It reminded him that such a small thing had gone through hell. The baby looked at him.</p><p>     “Da!”</p><p>     Cor’s heart melted at that declaration. Did the kid really consider him a dad? He had no idea how to be a parent. He would probably screw everything up. Work could get busy at times, so he might miss out on important events in the child’s life. What if the kid resented him in the future because of it? There was a smack on his chest.</p><p>     “Da!”</p><p>     The child frowned at him. Cor sighed as a smile crept onto his face.</p><p>     “Yeah? Am I your dad?”</p><p>     The baby smiled and kicked his legs.</p><p>     “I’ll have you know that I would make a terrible dad.”</p><p>     There was another smack on his chest.</p><p>     “Okay, fine. You win. I guess I have to think of a name for you, don’t I, buddy?”</p><p>     Cor thought long and hard to come up with something that sounded right. Definitely not anything Regis had suggested before.</p><p>     “How about Prompto?”</p><p>     The baby giggled and buried his face in Cor’s chest.</p><p>     “Prompto it is. I hope you are ready for me to mess up a lot.”</p><p>     They stayed like this for a while. Cor rubbed Prompto’s back, and Prompto clung to his shirt. At some point, Prompto fell asleep, so he got up to put the baby to bed. As usual, Prompto started whining as soon as Cor stepped a foot out of his room. He took the infant out of his makeshift crib and brought him to his room.</p><p>     “If you’re going to stay with me, you’re going to have to start sleeping in your own room.”</p><p>     Cor laid Prompto down on the bed before getting underneath the covers. He kept the baby close to him. All Cor could think about as he tried falling asleep was how Regis was not going to end his teasing any time soon.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Cor drops 5-year-old Prompto off for his first day of school.</p><p>Day 2- First day of school</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “Daaad, let’s gooo!”</p><p>     Prompto was excited for his very first day of elementary school. Cor thought kids were supposed to hate going to school, but not Prompto. It was all he had heard about for the past week. He was trying to get the energetic 5-year-old to be still long enough for him to make sure Prompto had everything in his bookbag. Once he zipped the bag up, Prompto bounced towards the front door.</p><p>     Cor opened the door, and Prompto ran out of the house.</p><p>     “Hold your chocobos.”</p><p>     Prompto stopped at the sidewalk and waited for him. He shook his head in amusement and closed and locked the door. Cor walked up to Prompto, who started to hold his hand. Two of them walked down the street toward the school, which was within walking distance. Cor originally planned to drive the two of them there, but he wanted to spend extra time with Prompto before his first day.</p><p>     Along the way, Prompto kept asking him questions about what school was like and what he had been like in school. Eventually, the building appeared, and he saw other parents dropping off their kids. They stood by the pathway that led to the entrance.</p><p>     “All right, this is where we part ways. Do you remember where your class is?”</p><p>     “Uh-huh”</p><p>     Prompto’s response sounded less enthusiastic. Cor looked down to see him looking nervous. This was a sudden change from five seconds ago.</p><p>     “What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to go to school?”</p><p>     “Can you come with me?”</p><p>     “I can walk you to the doors, but I can’t go in with you.”</p><p>     Prompto hugged Cor’s leg, and Cor patted his head.</p><p>     “Please? Just for today?”</p><p>     “I’m sorry, bud. I’m not allowed to. Besides, I have work, remember?”</p><p>     Prompto looked up at him with tears in his eyes. He pulled Prompto off of him and knelt down and wiped away the boy’s tears.</p><p>     “Listen, school will be over before you know it. The sooner you go, the sooner you can tell me all about your day. Does that sound good?”</p><p>     Prompto nodded, but he still looked upset that he was going to be alone. Just then, Cor heard a shout behind them. Looking over, he saw that it was Noctis waving at them. So, Regis had allowed his son to attend public school. He thought the King would have had Noctis be taught by a private teacher. Prompto then ran over to him, seemingly in a better mood. The children began talking excitedly to each other before running toward the school building. Cor shook his head in amusement.</p><p>     As he watched Prompto disappear beyond the doors, a strange feeling overcame him. He could almost see the day Prompto would graduate and move away to start his own life. A part of him didn’t want his son to grow up. Shaking his head, he turned around and made his way toward the Citadel.</p><p>
  <strike> -------- </strike>
</p><p>     Cor was busy completing some paperwork, or he was trying to at least. Apparently, the King had some rare free time and had thought it would be a good idea to spend that time moping in his office.</p><p>     “You know, you could have kept him here and hired a tutor,” Cor said, pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked at Clarus, who only shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>     “I was going to, but once Noctis heard about Prompto going to a public school, he begged to go as well. How could I say no?”</p><p>     Cor shook his head. Regis could never deny Noctis anything. That boy was going to end up spoiled if he wasn’t already. Not like Cor wasn’t guilty of doing the same thing to Prompto. Once that kid gave him those pleading eyes, it was all over for him.</p><p>     “He’ll be back in a few hours, your Majesty,” Clarus assured.</p><p>     “Yes, but he’ll have to go back tomorrow and the next day. Before I know it, he’ll be an adult. Aren’t you worried that you’ll blink and Gladio won’t need you anymore?”</p><p>     “No. I would be proud to see him grow up to be strong and independent like the Shield he needs to be.”</p><p>     Cor rolled his eyes, knowing that Clarus missed the days when Gladio had worn diapers.</p><p>     “What about you, Cor? Aren’t you sad that Prompto is now in school?” Regis asked</p><p>     “Why should I be? It was only a matter of time before he was going to have to be enrolled.”</p><p>     Cor was not going to admit that he was in denial as well. He didn’t want to think about Prompto getting older. Every time he looked at him, he only saw that shivering baby that he had rescued from a Niflheim lab. Hopefully, the next 13 years wouldn’t pass by so quickly.</p><p>     “I see, I see. I say we form a club of fathers who do not want to see their sons grow up.”</p><p>     Cor and Clarus looked at each other in response to his statement.</p><p>     “I hope you plan on being the only member of that club,” Cor replied.</p><p>     “Oh no, you both are officially inducted.”</p><p>     “Your Majesty, you can’t just make people members of a club,” Clarus told him.</p><p>     “Why shouldn’t I? I am the king.”</p><p>     Cor rolled his eyes. He just wanted to get back to working on the neverending paperwork.</p><p>     “Shouldn’t you be heading to a meeting?”</p><p>     “I still have five more minutes.”</p><p>     Core sighed as Regis smiled at him.</p><p>
  <strike> -------- </strike>
</p><p>     Finally, it was time for Prompto’s school to let out for the day. Unfortunately, Cor still had work to do, so Prompto would have to ride with Noctis back to the Citadel. After work, he went to where the boys were playing together. He opened the door to the room, and Prompto rushed toward him as soon as he saw him. Cor knelt and gave Prompto a hug.</p><p>     “Hey, bud, how was your first day of school?”</p><p>     Asking that question opened a floodgate as Prompto began to tell him every single thing that had happened during the day. He only smiled and nodded as they drove back home. Prompto prattled on about macaroni art and how he and Noctis had gotten some of the noodles stuck to their fingers.</p><p>     “Are you excited to go back tomorrow?”</p><p>     Prompto nodded, and Cor patted his head. It wouldn’t be long until the kid would start complaining about things like math. Cor was going to enjoy these moments for as long as he could.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cor is stuck babysitting two babies, with one of them being the prince. With the two babies playing with each other, it couldn't be too bad. Right?</p><p>Day 4- Playdate</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     “I don’t see why this is necessary,” Clarus said. To be honest, neither did Cor.</p><p>     Cor had been given a couple of weeks off to watch over the baby he had found in Niflheim. He really wished they hadn’t passed the responsibility of watching over the child to him simply because he had been the one to find him. However, Regis had insisted.</p><p>     Earlier this morning, Noctis’s caretaker had called out sick. Naturally, Regis had the bright idea of having Cor look after him for the day. Cor had suggested that he could get another caretaker, but Regis hadn’t wanted to go through the hassle of all the background checks. Now, he and his son were over at Cor’s home.</p><p>     “It may not be safe to leave the former experiment alone with the prince.”</p><p>     “It’ll be fine, Clarus,” Regis assured. He walked into the living room while holding baby Noctis and a bag.</p><p>     “We don’t know much about the boy, your Majesty.”</p><p>     “Does he look dangerous to you?”</p><p>     Clarus looked over at the blonde infant that was crawling underneath the coffee table. Regis placed Noctis down, and the other baby giggled at him. “Besides, my son could use a playmate.”</p><p>     “Don’t worry. I’ll keep a close eye on them both.”</p><p>     Clarus reluctantly nodded, and Regis came over to give the bag to Cor.</p><p>     “His favorite toys should be in here. Call me if there is an emergency.”</p><p>     Both he and Clarus soon left Cor to watch over two children. It shouldn’t be too hard. They couldn’t even walk yet, so he didn’t need to worry about them running around and hurting themselves. The Niflheim child was an easy baby to manage, so Noctis should be the same. Right?</p><p>     He heard a cry of distress and turned around to see Noctis trying to pull a chocobo plush out of the other’s grip. He had given it to the infant to help keep him calm on the way back to Insomnia. Cor quickly walked over and pulled the chocobo out of their hands before giving it to the blond child. Of course, that left Noctis upset.</p><p>     Cor quickly searched through the bag for something to give to the little prince in order to make him stop crying. He found a cat plush and held it in front of Noctis, who quickly became happy as he grabbed it. Cor decided to take out the rest of the toys, which were a bunch of wooden blocks, a rattle, a toy car, and another stuffed animal.</p><p>     He sat on the couch and turned on the TV. He wasn’t interested in watching anything, so he just flipped through the channels. A part of him was starting to feel antsy since he wasn’t used to staying home for so long. He should be at the Citadel, fulfilling his duties. He finally settled on a show and looked over at the children occasionally. There was a sound of the rattle that prevented him from focusing too much on the show.</p><p>     At some point, Cor noticed something fly across the floor. He looked over to see that Noctis was throwing some of his blocks. The blond infant laughed in amusement. At least, until one of those blocks hit him square in the face. Well shit. The baby gave out a loud wail, and Cor had to cover his ears. Getting up, he picked up the crying child before placing him on the couch. He grabbed the chocobo that was on the floor. Noctis just stared at him with wide eyes.</p><p>     “That wasn’t very nice, your highness.”</p><p>     Giving the plush to the blonde child helped calm him down, but there were still some whimpers. Cor sat down next to him. He rubbed the baby’s back to soothe him. He turned his head to check on Noctis, who was pouting. He was moving his blocks around half-heartedly. Ten minutes later, there was a tug on his pants. Looking down, Noctis was staring at him while holding a stuffed moogle. He held his arms up, indicating that he wanted to be picked up. </p><p>     Sighing, Cor obliged and placed Noctis right next to him. The little prince crawled over his lap to the other baby. Once he was next to him, he held out the moogle. The blonde infant hesitantly took the stuffed toy and hugged it. He let out a pleased noise, which caused Noctis to giggle. The two began babbling to each other.</p><p>
  <strike> ------- </strike>
</p><p>     The baby and Noctis were fast asleep next to each other on the floor by the time evening came around. They were huddling close to each other. Cor found it kind of adorable. It would seem that they had exhausted themselves from playing with each other all day. They had a <em> lot </em> of energy. It had been difficult getting them to sit still for their lunch. Regis had failed to give him any formula for Noctis, so Cor had to give him the same stuff he had given the blonde child.</p><p>     Cor had been enjoying some peace and quiet for the past thirty minutes. There was a knocking sound coming from the door, and he rushed to it before the it could wake the children up. He opened the door to see that it was Regis and Clarus. He warned them that they should be quiet.</p><p>     “Oh, look at them,” Regis whispered. He took out his phone and snapped a picture. Five seconds later, a ping came from Cor’s phone. It was a text message from Regis. Opening the text, he saw that it was an image of the babies sleeping next to each other. “You’ll thank me later.”</p><p>     Cor was confused by that statement but ignored it to clean up the mess of toys. He placed everything in the bag and handed it over to Clarus. Regis picked up Noctis, who remained asleep.</p><p>     “So, does the little one have a name yet?” Regis asked.</p><p>     “No. I don’t see the point since he’s only staying with me temporarily.”</p><p>     “Still, it would be nice to call him something. Oh! Why don’t you adopt him? You both seem pretty close already.”</p><p>     “No.”</p><p>That no ended up turning into a yes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 5- First Father's Day</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's a little short, but I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Cor wasn’t someone who cared about celebrating holidays. In fact, he would probably forget his birthday if Regis hadn’t kept dragging him to birthday parties. He probably would have let Father’s Day pass as well if Regis hadn’t brought up the topic.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “What are your plans for Father’s Day?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “I don’t have any, your Majesty.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Well, what do you normally do?”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Nothing.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>     “Nothing? Ever? I at least spend every mealtime with Noctis.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
  <span>It was not that Cor didn’t want to celebrate the day with his son. He just didn’t see a reason to. Spending time with </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> every day was good enough for him. When Father’s Day came around, Cor was informed that he could leave work early that day. Cor tried to protest, but it was no use. So, he finished overseeing the training of new recruits before leaving to pick up </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> from school.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He pulled the car up to the school, and </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> got in the back seat.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re here!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yeah, I got to leave work early today.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     The toddler looked to be in a happy mood, though that was a common occurrence. He could practically see the kid vibrate in excitement.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I take it you had a good day today?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <span>Mhmm</span>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor looked at him in the rear-view mirror. </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> was hugging his bookbag to hide his obvious smile.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Did something happen?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I don’t know.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “</span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>, what is it?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It’s a secret.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> emphasized the statement by placing a finger over his lips. Cor shook his head as he smiled. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And when do I get to find out about this secret?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Later.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Later ended up being the moment they entered their home. </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> placed his bag on the ground and took something out. He walked over to Cor and handed him a large, flat rock. Cor took it and looked it over; there were a green smiley face and a yellow sun painted on it. There were other dabs of paint of different colors as well.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Happy Father’s Day!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Happiness swelled in his chest as he held the rock. He didn’t even know how </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> managed to get a rock while at school.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thanks, bud! You shouldn’t have.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> hugged him, and he hugged back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Where did you get a rock?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Outside. My teacher let me paint on it.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor smiled. Well, it looks like they were celebrating Father’s Day today.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What do you feel like doing?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> shrugged.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You always let me choose when it's my birthday, so you get to choose today!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Hm, how about a movie, and then we eat some grilled sandwiches?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> smiled as he jumped up and down. Cor ruffled his hair before walking over to the cabinet to pick a movie. After popping in the disk, he sat on the couch. Prompto sat right next to him. It was a comedy movie that was Cor’s favorite. He was glad the kid enjoyed it as much as he did. Once the movie was done, Cor went to make dinner. He decided to give </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> extra cheese in his sandwich.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> wanted to be the one to clean everything up afterward since he desired to be helpful. But Cor had to help him reach the sink to rinse off all the dishes. They played a game together before getting ready for bed. Usually, Cor read a book to </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>. However, the blonde child wanted to read him a story that night. So, Cor lay in his bed while </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> sat on the edge of the bed, imitating his dad. The toddler read a story called T</span>
  <em>
    <span>he Hungry, Hungry </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Chocobo</span>
  </em>
  <span> out loud. </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> kissed his forehead goodnight, similar to how Cor would do it every night before. Then, the kid left to go to his room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor got up to close his door and went to pick up the rock he had placed on his dresser. Going to his closet, he pulled out a box. Inside the box were photos and other little gifts from </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>. Cor wrapped up the decorated rock and carefully placed it into the box. He put the box back into the closet and went to check in on </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Peeking into the kid’s room, he saw that </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> was fast asleep. He went over and placed a kiss on his forehead. Cor saw no reason to celebrate Father’s Day. Having </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> in his life was all he ever needed.</span>
  
</p>
<p><span>     “I love </span><span>you,</span> <span>Prompto</span><span>.”</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's Prompto's birthday!! Prompto's friends come over for his party.<br/>Day 7- Birthday bash</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Cor finished the last of the decorations for </span>
  <span>Prompto’s</span>
  <span> 12</span>
  <span>th</span>
  <span> birthday party.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “What do you </span>
  <span>think</span>
  <span>?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Looks great!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> was sitting on the couch.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “When’s </span>
  <span>Noct</span>
  <span> going to get here?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “At noon, kid, as I told you before.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aww, but that’s too far away.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor rolled his eyes in amusement. The party wouldn’t start for another half hour.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It won’t be long until Noct, </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> and Ignis show up.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> blushes slightly at the mention of Ignis’s name. It was quite obvious to Cor that the boy had a crush on his friend’s future advisor. The kid wasn’t as good at hiding it as he would like to think. Cor went to finish preparing the snacks while Prompto tried to find a way to bide his time.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Eventually, there was a knock on the door. He opened the door to see that it was Noctis who was accompanied by </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> and Ignis. Behind them was Nyx, who must have been there to drop them off. All three of the children were holding a present. Noctis yawned as he entered the home. The other two followed after him, with Ignis giving him a greeting as he did so.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Need any help?” Nyx asked.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ll be fine. You should get back.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Nyx informed Cor that he would be back to pick them up in the evening before bidding the marshal farewell. Cor closed the door and joined the others in the living room. He told them that they should play while he ordered pizza, and they would open presents after lunch. Naturally, they got out a gaming console and booted up a game. </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> and Ignis brought over the bowl of snacks. It was mainly Noctis and </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> playing, though. Soon enough, there were sounds of yelling and laughter coming from the living room.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor placed his order at a pizza place. Once the food arrived, he called everyone over to eat. Everyone got a slice or two as well as some salad. However, he didn’t miss Noctis giving his to </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>. Then, it was time for cake, which Cor took out of the fridge. He wasn’t much of a baker, but hopefully, it was still good. He lit the candles and placed the cake in front of the birthday boy.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Lighting the candles, they sang “Happy Birthday” to </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>. He took a moment before blowing out the candles. Cor gave a slice to everyone. When everyone was done eating, they moved on to gifts. They all waited in the living room while he gathered the plates. Ignis offered to help, but Cor told him he was a guest.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Once the plates were put in the dishwasher, he rejoined the rest and told </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> to pick a gift to open.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Pick mine!” Noctis exclaimed. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Ignis chastised him, but </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> was happy to oblige. Tearing up the wrapping paper, the kid revealed that it was a videogame. It was the newest installment to a series they liked. </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> thanked Noctis and gave him a hug. Next was </span>
  <span>Gladio’s</span>
  <span> present. It was a box, and inside that box was a blue </span>
  <span>chocobo</span>
  <span> plush along with a photo of a blue chocobo. There were other pieces of paper in there as well. Prompto picked one up to read.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Adoption certificate?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yeah, the Insomnia Zoo has this thing where you can support an animal by adopting it. So, I did that in your name, so you </span>
  <span>sorta</span>
  <span> have an adopted </span>
  <span>chocobo</span>
  <span>. It was Iris’s idea.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> gave him a big smiled as he hugged him. </span>
  <span>Gladio</span>
  <span> patted him on the back. Last but not least was Ignis’s gift. It was a small box, and inside was a nice-looking watch. Prompto took it out and looked at the teen. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I had noticed that your wristband is getting worn out. So, I got you a replacement. I figured a watch would serve a much more practical use.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> gave a shy smile as he placed the watch back in the box. He gave Ignis a hug too, and his face was red when he pulled back. This kid was going to be hopeless with his crush for a long while, it seemed. Noctis and </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> decided to spend the next couple of hours playing </span>
  <span>Prompto’s</span>
  <span> new game. Cor tried to watch, but he could not understand the story all that much. However, </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> seemed to be enjoying it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     When evening came around, Nyx showed up to drive everyone back to the Citadel. Noctis groaned and asked if he could stay over. Ignis reminded him that he hadn’t brought extra clothes or a toothbrush. Noctis’s shoulders dropped, but </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> reminded him that they would hang out tomorrow. After everyone left, Cor busied himself with cleaning everything up.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> helped him out. Cor said he didn’t need to since it was his birthday, but </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> insisted. </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span> played his favorite songs as they cleaned.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Did you enjoy your birthday?”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Yes! I’m happy everyone got to come over.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     When they were done, Cor went to his room and got a colorful bag from his closet. He went back into the living room and gave it Prompto.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “One last gift for the day.”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>He</span>
  <span> pulled out a box of a new camera. He stared at it.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “You’re always taking pictures with your phone. I thought that maybe you would like a camera. I can always take it ba—”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Cor received a big hug from </span>
  <span>Prompto</span>
  <span>. He hugged him back.</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thank you! It’s perfect!”</span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     There were tears in his eyes when he pulled back. </span>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Happy birthday, Prompto.”</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter is for Cor week day 3- OG Chocobro roadtrip<br/>Cor tells Prompto a little bedtime story</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Young Prompto was tucked into bed. He asked Cor to tell him a story, but he didn’t want him to read any of his storybooks. He wanted his dad to tell him about one of his adventures from when he was younger. Cor couldn’t refuse his request, so he tried to think of something that would be interesting and appropriate enough for the six-year-old.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Prompto grabbed his stuffed chocobo, and Cor sat down next to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hm, let’s see. There was that one time we helped find a little girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Years Ago~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I will slam my foot on the break if you don’t sit your ass down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cor was driving the Regalia, and Regis was sitting up on the back instead of in his seat. It wasn’t exactly a safe place to sit, and half the time, he thought the prince was going to fall off. This wasn’t the first time the Regis had done this, and it probably wouldn’t be the last. Though, Regis had proven to be far more reckless than this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’re no fun,” Regis replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sorry for wanting to make sure you don’t fall out and hurt yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Eh, let him. Sometimes, children need to touch a hot stove to learn,” Cid interjected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I’m not a child; I’m 20!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “My point exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cor sighed and looked over at Weskham, who was next to him in the passenger seat. He just shrugged at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You could always tape him down,” Weskham joked. Cor exhaled breath in amusement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Cornelius, how long until we get to Lestallum?” Regis asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I told you to stop calling me that! That’s not even my name.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s a good nickname I crafted just for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Aren’t nicknames supposed to be short?” Clarus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Hey, you’re supposed to be on my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cor ignored the chatter in the backseat and noticed that the gas tank was almost empty. Luckily, there was a gas station nearby, so he drove the car in that direction. He pulled in and parked next to a pump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Finally, my ass has been killing me,” Cid said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Man, no one wants to hear about your ass,” Weskham replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cor rolled his eyes and began to put more gas in the car. Once he was done, Regis called him over. Apparently, a woman’s daughter had gone out to play and hadn’t returned after a few hours. So, the group offered to go and find her. The woman pointed them in the direction where the girl went, so they began their search.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The group went on foot and eventually reached a large pond near a small forest. Luckily, they did not have to look for too long. They came across a little girl with pigtails. She was crouching by the water and surrounded by frogs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Excuse me,” Regis said. The girl jumped in alarm and looked at the five of them. “It’s okay. Your mom sent us to find you. She’s getting worried.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Oh, no! I found this rare species of frogs. I didn’t mean to be out this long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “It’s all right. Let’s head back to town before it gets dark,” Weskham said. The girl nodded. They turned around to walk back. Suddenly, Cor heard a scream, and he noticed Clarus summon his weapon. Turning around, he saw several voretooths approaching them. He got out his weapon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     One of the creatures pounced at them, but Clarus blocked the attack. Cor rushed towards the nearest one while Regis warped towards another one. Cor felt a rush of adrenaline as his blade made contact with the voretooth in front of him. Just as he was about to land the finishing blow, another one attacked him from the side. It bit down on his arm, and he let out a grunt. He tried slashing at the voretooth, but it wouldn’t let up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Luckily, Weskham came to the rescue and killed it. Cor got up and focused on the next available beast. His arm throbbed in pain, but he couldn’t care less at the moment. One tried to swipe at him, but he dodged in time. He gave the creature multiple hits before it fell to the ground dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     It took about ten minutes for them to kill the pack of voretooths. As Cor looked around, the pain in his arm reminded him that he was injured. He took out a potion and crushed it in his hands. The pain receded as the wound healed. Regis asked where the girl was, which reminded Cor why they were there in the first place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Looking around, he saw that Cid was with the girl, keeping her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Let’s go before more show up,” Clarus said. Cor agreed, and they escorted the child to her mother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Sania!” the mother cried. The little girl ran up to her and hugged her. The woman thanked them, and she and little Sania left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     The gang went back to the Regalia and continued on their journey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~Present~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Did you guys really save that girl? And fight those things?” Prompto asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “We did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I want to fight and be as cool as you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Cor smiled and kissed Prompto’s forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “You’ll need to wait until you’re older first, bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “I can’t wait that long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Time will go by quickly, but first, you have to go to bed. Good night, Prompto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     “Good night, Cornelius.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>     Prompto giggled, and Cor rolled his eyes before ruffling the kid’s hair. He closed the bedroom door after turning off the light. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>